Toothless, alone no more
by The Elegant Night Fury
Summary: What was Toothless's life before the Red Death? What if his past life finds him again? What would happen? Toothless/OC


This is an " **AS IS** " story, I have done most grammar editing but the writing and words are the same ones I wrote Septemeber 4th 2015 when I created this story and then shelved is a chance I might come back to this and spruce it up into a complete working story, but as of right now it is unlikely.

Ch.1

Toothless was resting in a sunny spot in the cove where he had first met hiccup not thinking about anything in particular when he awoke abruptly "TOOTHLESS!" it was one of the many terrible terrors the now lived on the island; Toothless had trouble keeping their names straight after the first few weeks, so he gave up and referred to them all as Terror. "what is it! What do you want terror?" toothless was not happy that the terror had not only rudely awakened him but screamed in his ears as well. "why do you call us all terror? We have names you know" at this toothless stood up and glowered at the terror making him back away slightly. "you woke me up to ask that!? And I'll start calling you terrible instead." "Um, well, um, terror was fine too-toothless," the terror said frightened, before very quickly disappearing. Toothless went back to resting muttering about how annoying terrors could be. He promptly began to dream about a time before the red death's command had lured him in her nest those four years ago. "I'll always love you toothless; you know that," a female voice said and a beautiful jet black female night fury appeared, she had stunning blue eyes and a slender dragon figure to match. She was beaming from head to tail fins, toothless remembered it as the day he had asked her to be his vision disappeared, and toothless then heard his voice, "and I will always love you Midnight" it quickly faded as Toothless woke up and soon remembered his dream. He thought both fondly and with sadness about his mate, fondly because of the high times they had together, and sadly because he hadn't seen her in 4 years. Toothless then realized night had fallen, and he quickly made his way back to the Haddock house to keep Hiccup from worrying.

The following night Toothless once again dreamed about his lost mate, he would love to find her but hiccup couldn't travel that far with or without significant preparations and supplies. "Toothless, there's something I want you to see," Midnight's voice said as she appeared again, only this time she was laying down with a wing protectively covering her side. She moved her wing to reveal a single shiny black egg. As the memory faded, he could hear her saying, "we're going to be parents, isn't that wonderful." This time when toothless awoke he was more sad than happy because he also clearly remembered another memory not so long afterward when their daughter Emerald was only a few days old, he left to search for a better home for their growing family, and that was when the Red Death lured him in. Three days past and every night was the same dream about Emerald hatching, the dragons on Berk quickly learned not to mess with the emotional night fury and kept their distance. On the evening of the fourth day, Toothless was in the cove and looked to be asleep when wasn't. It was then he felt a small paw lightly press on his muzzle, "daddy is that you?" he opened his eyes and was shocked. There in front of him was Midnight and a four-year-old Emerald. Toothless at the moment didn't care how they came to be there but was just shocked and genuinely overjoyed, he grasped Emerald with his front paws and pressed her against him much the same way he'd seen it happen to Hiccup, only he wasn't standing. "yes, it's me Emerald, its daddy" Emerald tried to mimic her dad and hug him back but had little success, "I'm very sorry I missed so much of your life, I'm sorry." After about a minute he let Emerald go, she was about as long as his head tail not included. After ensuring Emerald wasn't harmed by his embrace, he looked up to see his mate Midnight, waiting for him to notice her. "I missed you Toothless" toothless moved closer to her before answering "I missed you and Emerald as well" the tension between them hung in the air until Emerald broke it when she sneezed. Toothless took the opportunity and nuzzled his mate, before putting a wing over her and letting her rest her head on his. It was several minutes before Emerald spoke up. "Daddy, do you not like me?" this statement appalled Toothless that his daughter would even think such a thing much less ask it aloud. He wasted no time in answering, moving away from his mate and getting down to Emeralds level to speak. "no, I love you very, very much. In fact, that was why I left when you were only a few days old because I wanted to find a better home for us, I was only going to away for a few days, but then I happened upon a nest with a lazy, selfish queen and was unable to leave. She's dead now" Emerald was delighted that her dad did love her like her mother kept insisting. Toothless noticed at once that the light had all but disappeared and the night was upon them. "I have a place to stay, don't worry it's safe, I have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, but we should get going." Midnight nodded and spread her wings but Toothless shook his head, he headed to a tree that had in the past year fallen into the cove making a marvelous dragon ramp in and out of the cove.

At the Haddock house, Midnight was hesitant to enter a human building, but Toothless assured her it was safe, they silently moved through the house up to Hiccup's room where his rock slab was. In the early morning when Hiccup awoke and looked over a Toothless he fell out of his bed and just stared. There on his rock slab was not just Toothless but a slender smaller night fury which toothless was protectively angled around and a very small night fury was resting on his head. It took a good several minutes before hiccup regained enough thinking power to silently attach his prosthetic and slip out of the room quietly, he had greased the prosthetic, so it no longer squeaked. He then walked as calmly as he could to his father's room to get him up and see for himself. He was thankful that his father slept in his clothes minus the armor so waking him up just meant avoiding being clobbered. "dad, dad, wake up this is important" he whispered, nothing he tried a different angle "the bed is on fire," he said still in a whisper but a touch louder, this did the trick. His father from decades of defending the village at any and all times of the day or night, comments such as this made him wake up exceptionally quickly; he ducked quickly to avoid getting hit "TH- "SILENCE" Hiccup said in his loudest whisper. He waited a moment for Stoick to get his bearings, realize the bed was not on fire, and his son was in the room. "HIC- "be quiet," hiccup said again "Hiccup, what in Odin's name are you waking me up early for? and why are we whispering? "I'll show you, be quiet and make no loud noises." these instructions confused Stoick and part of him found it insulting that he was following orders from Hiccup of all people. Hiccup led his dad up to his room and gestured to toothless's rock. Stoick had to quickly slap a hand to his mouth from blurting something out that would surely have woken them up. After a few seconds, he leaned over to Hiccup, "how did they get here? How long have you known? And who are they?" the last question seemed self-explanatory but he asked anyway. "I don't know where they're from, I've known since I woke up looked and fell out of bed. and as to who the mysterious dragons are, I'd say the slender one is toothless's mate, and the little dragon on his head is his hatchling." " how in Odin's name did he keep them a secret for an entire year? not just from us but other dragons? "I think that judging by the size of the hatchling, it's a lot older than a year which means that he either had a mate in the nest with the Red Death which is unlikely, or he had a mate before that and she just recently found him again. "the second idea makes more sense, that monster of dragon you and Toothless defeated certainly wouldn't allow a mating season to interfere with her food collecting." conversation that Midnight shifted, and Stoick left the room. "dad?" hiccup turned to his dad who was just starting his descend to the first floor, "yes, Hiccup? "probably would be a good idea to get Astrid over here, but don't tell her or anybody about this, we don't want Toothless to think his mate's being threatened," he said still a whisper. Stoick nodded and continued downstairs. A short time later Astrid came up the steps; it was apparent she had been woken up and hadn't had time to get ready for the day correctly. Hiccup saw this and for a few seconds couldn't breathe. "Astrid, I didn't think it was possible for you to look more, um, err, uh…pretty" she was fully dressed minus her shoulder armor but hadn't timed for her hair. Hiccup had trouble finding the right word as his mind seemed to be going blank a lot since he woke up. Astrid who was slightly groggy and a little dazed had a momentary look of surprise on her face. The only boy who had directly told her she was pretty was snotlout, and that was pickup lines, but this was Hiccup. The moment passed, and she blushed slightly before remembering why she was sent over in the first place. "H-" hiccup put a finger to his lips; she quieted down instantly "hiccup what it is? What's so important?" she whispered this time more cautiously, he motioned her to follow back up the last couple of steps and then pointed out where toothless slept. She became speechless, confused; she turned to hiccup astonished trying to form words. Neither had noticed that only a few seconds ago toothless had awoken and discreetly awakened his mate. "the male human, the one wearing green is Hiccup, now the female human, the one wearing a spike skirt is Astrid" toothless said as quietly as possible "are they mates, they act like it.""Not yet, someday they will be, but who knows when that will be" Astrid had regained control of herself and tried to compose herself. Toothless watched as they left the room leaving the night furies once again alone. The village didn't see Toothless around at all that day, nor did any of the dragons, only three people knew, Hiccup, Astrid and, Stoick the reason this happened, he was spending time with his family.

Ch.2

The next day, however, Toothless was around for part of the day but kept vanishing throughout it. It was several days before Snotlout unknowingly found Emerald while walking in the forest thinking about what tricks to do with Hookfang or how to best win over Astrid. "WHOA! another night fury!" Snotlout reached out and picked up the sleeping night fury to take it back to the Dragon Training Academy to show Hiccup. Hiccup and Astrid had been keeping silent about the new night furies so that toothless could have some privacy before taking them into the village. When Snotlout entered the Academy with Emerald Hiccup and Astrid had the same thought, this is terrible.

"Hey look what I found in the forest" Snotlout showed everyone the night fury. Just then she woke up and realized she wasn't where she remembered. She clawed at Snotlout who instantly dropped her. "OUCH!" Hiccup and Astrid wisely stayed well away from the rest of the group, confusing everyone. Fishlegs was slowly scooting away as well out of suspicion that Hiccup and Astrid knew something important he didn't. "get it!" tuffnut shouted, and the three of them, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout began to run after the small dragon, Ruffnut and Tuffnut got in front of her causing her to turn and take flight, only to be caught instantly by Snotlout. Fishlegs had by this time scooted or more accurately ran to where Hiccup and Astrid were standing not involving themselves. When Snotlout found her, she let out an ear-splitting screech. Moments later a plasma blast exploded on the metal cage shrouding a small section of the arena with smoke. An enraged slender jet black night fury emerged, she growled and stared directly at Snotlout eyes turning into impossibly narrow slits. He rapidly made the connection, and before he could even think he was pinned under her claws, while the little night fury had freed itself in Snotlouts split-second reaction as Midnight lunged at him, Toothless had entered the arena with some difficulty behind Midnight, and at his appearance, Emerald raced over to him. "don't kill him" toothless said to his mate, as he didn't want to have to deal with that. "I can't even shake him up!" she said angrily "all I said was don't kill him" he repeated, she realized what he meant and went right to scaring the arrogance right out of Snotlout.


End file.
